His Wind, Her Wings
by The Silver Swordsman
Summary: Link is the Hero of the Wind, and very few even know it, but one person does and she thinks he deserves at least something in return for saving the world.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>His Wind, Her Wings.<strong>

Link stood alone on the watch tower on Outset, the calm sea breeze blew through his shaggy blonde hair as he thought back on the bizarre events of the past few months. First pirates chase a giant bird to his island, resulting in the bird kidnapping his sister, finally after traveling all of the Great Sea to the point of total memorization, he learns that he's some legendary hero.

But some where between the talking boat and the epic battle to determine the fate of the entire world, above the Great Sea and beyond, his mind kept carrying him back to the beautiful, innocent young Rito girl that he met on his first trip to Dragon Roost Isle. She helped him then, and again in the earth temple.

Standing out in his favorite spot, his mind would wonder to her now, he couldn't help but think of what she meant to him now.

"Medli…" he whispered to the gulls that circled the tower.

"Who's that Big Brother?" Aryll asked, making Link jump in surprise.

"Just some one I met on my adventure." He replied, calming down.

"Doesn't sound like 'just some one' Brother…" She pressed.

Link looked at his sister with a smirking smile. _"She's grown so much since this all started." _He thought to himself. "Yea, she is more than 'just some one'. She's a really close friend that I met on my journey."

Aryll simply gave him a look the said she knew there was more to it than that. "Come on Brother, you've been coming up here every day since you got back from taking miss Tetra to the end of the Great Sea."

Link sighed at his sister and took a breath, calming himself to unload his thoughts to some one he knew he could trust. "Nothing gets past you anymore."

Aryll smiled warmly knowing she had won as Link crossed the platform to stand next to her, looking out over the village now.

"I wasn't lying when I said she was a close friend, but she's more than that, as I'm sure you've already figured out…" He looked at his sister with a smirk. "She's the sage of the earth temple, the attendant of the great sky spirit Valoo, and, most of all, she's the girl I love."

Consumed in his words and thoughts Link never noticed a third presence arrive from the other side of the tower. Landing on the weathered boards softly the entity remained quiet as Link and his sister talked. "She's the most beautiful girl I've ever met." Link continued. "Her flawless pearl skin, and smooth, long chocolate hair, her deep, wise, caring, crimson eyes…" Link's eyes closed and his mind pictured the angelic Rito girl. Mean while the third parties eyes were welling with tears, their body trembling at his words.

"Sounds like you really do like her, Brother"

"More than that, Sis, I mean, she's absolutely selfless. All she ever wanted when she helped me was to be useful and help better Dragon Roost, and all the rest of the world. The way her eyes lit up when she learned she was a sage…" Link looked out on the village. "She's perfect."

At that she couldn't take it any more. Medli rushed across the platform and wrapped her arms around Link, Hiding her face in his hair. "I love you too!" She cried into his back. "You're brave, and strong, and smart, and, and…" Link cut her off, turning around in her grasp, he wrapped his arms around her waist, looking into her eyes, his face red and ears burning. "How long were you standing there?"

"I…I heard it all… I think, I heard you talk about how you think I'm beautiful…" She answered softly, her hold on him never lessening.

Aryll took the chance to back away unnoticed, climbing down the ladder to leave them to each other.

Link, oblivious to his sisters escape, lifted a hand to Medli's chin, tilting her head up as he leaned in to kiss her softly. "I don't think that, Medli, I know it. You're like an angel sent from the Goddesses. He whispered to her after breaking the kiss, his voice low but certain, making his words sound as undoubtable truth. To him, they were.

Medli could only stare up at him, stunned and blushing madly both from the unexpected kiss, and the conviction in his words. She simply held onto him tighter, tear welling in her eyes again.

Link smiled and kissed her again, catching her much less of guard the second time, as she leaned into him smiling against his lips.

The sunset found the two, still in each others arms, and as night overtook the sky all either could think was how their future had just become infinitely better.

* * *

><p>Aryll stood at the bottom of the ladder to the watch tower guarding the two lovers above from any intruders. "Its about time they got their reward…" She said to herself as her thoughts drifted to a certain Rito price that no one knew she knew.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>There it is, just a little bit of Wind Waker fluff, may do a sequel depending on the response this gets. Either way, i hope you all enjoy it. Review!<strong>


	2. Udate (not an actual chapter)

This is not an actual chapter for this fic, so i appologize for any one who thought so, but, the purpose of this update is to let all of my readers, new and old, know that i am starting a new multi chaper fic to act as an actual sequel to this and the shorter follow up ive done, look for a fic titled 'The Silver Wind' to be started as soon as later today.

I also wat to thank every one who has read, favorited, and followed my stories. it means a lot to me to know that there are still people enjoying my brain children from time to time.

So, untill the first chapter of TSW comes up, i thank you all, and will see you later.

Silverswordsman signing off.


End file.
